


Oh, the Great Outdoors!

by chelsea_bun



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Charles, Canon Compliant, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik is a Shark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Telepathic Sex, Tent Sex, Top Erik, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsea_bun/pseuds/chelsea_bun
Summary: Camping. Sexy times. The end.Erik moaned at the contact, at the warmth of Charles’ hands, at the languid strokes up and down his yearning cock. An image flashed in his mind; of Charles in his lap, Erik buried inside him, biting Charles’ neck. Erik fucking up into him mercilessly while Charles’ climax took him over the edge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilliantdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantdreams/gifts).



Autumn had arrived, adorning the forest with auburn foliage and short breaths of crisp air. However, summer had lingered stubbornly and wrestled the worst of the cold away. The sky was clear and the sun warm, making any biting breeze bearable.

However, Erik wouldn’t give in to his glorious surroundings; still annoyed that Charles had dragged him out into some distant woods claiming that his head “needed a break”. Erik didn’t need to be a telepath to know that Charles had taken him away from the mansion for reasons purely related to Erik; whether because he didn’t trust Erik around his precious children, or because he knew Erik craved open air and solitude, he wasn’t sure. 

He turned sharply to his friend, about to complain that there were at least thirty other ways to be spending his time, the most important of which included finding Shaw, but he blanched. Charles’s grin had eclipsed his blushing face; his blue eyes gleamed in excitement; burnished gold danced in his curling hair. Charles’ simple joy seduced him and Erik quickly looked for something to distract himself. 

With an agile twist of his wrist, the boot of the car flung open and their backpacks soared towards them, placing themselves gently at their feet. 

“I’m glad to see your moods improved considerably!” Charles exclaimed gleefully, mistaking Erik’s gesture as a sign of camping consent. He reached for his backpack and laboriously hooked it over one shoulder. 

Erik smirked. The sight was almost comical. While the professor wasn’t necessarily a small man, no one would describe him as particularly sturdy; but he was positively dwarfed with the large bag strapped to his back. His face, already pink due to excitement and the invigorating air, deepened slightly. 

“Right!” Charles said determinedly, “Let’s find a camping spot. If I recall, there is a river a little northeast of here.”

Charles clutched the backpack’s straps, rolled his shoulders briefly, and then marched forward.

Erik, resigned to the fact that he had to spend a night in the woods, shadowed his friend, ever so slightly toying with the zips of Charles’ bag; lifting the weight somewhat off Charles’ narrow shoulders. 

**

Charles wouldn’t stop until he found the perfect spot, and by the time they arrived, sweat covered their skin in a tacky glaze. 

But Charles was right to wait; the place he discovered was faultless. Towering pines with broad trunks bore the brunt of the wind; their needles blanketing the forest floor, providing warmth and comfort against the chilled earth; a cloudless river snaked its way through the woodland, a backdrop of watery bubbles and pops harmonized with chorusing birds. 

Erik admired the scenery, loosing a breath he was sure he had been holding ever since he arrived in Westchester. 

**

Charles choked slightly as Erik glared at him. 

“Well, you see, it’s a fairly decent tent, I didn’t think about the, uh, logistics,” he stammered weakly. 

Erik’s glower slid back to the haphazard poles and canvasses strewn on the ground. The back of his neck was hot. Erik was accustomed to sharing sleeping spaces with Charles; not every mutant lived in Westchester’s near vicinity, and a dingy hotel room was much preferred over the cramped confines of the car. But they’d never shared such _ close _ quarters. 

“Let me help,” Charles muttered apologetically. 

The professor gently lifted his knitted sweater over his head, revealing the soft, pale skin of his lower abdomen. Erik’s heart quickened and he forced himself to look away as Charles righted himself. He placed his jersey  on top of his backpack, and then began to roll up the starched cotton sleeves of his shirt, exposing freckled forearms knitted with lean muscle. Erik compelled himself to swallow, to breathe, to think of anything other than those forearms wrapped around him, or that freckled skin pressed against his own. Charles edged nearer, moving slowly as if Erik were a wild animal, and kneeled, reaching for a tent pole. The space between his eyebrows creased in endearing concentration. Erik’s crotch ached.

“Stop!” He barked abruptly.

Charles flinched in surprise. 

“It’ll be quicker if I do it.” He manoeuvred a pole carelessly as an explanation. 

Charles nodded sluggishly and stood, “I’ll, uh, canvas the area then.”

Erik barely acknowledged him; willing Charles to be anywhere other than in front of him, on his knees, with those goddamn blue eyes peering up at up.

***

Any residing qualms that Erik possessed about the trip were now fully consolidated; this was indeed a terrible idea. The sun had long since set, and warmth bowed to a persistent cold. The two men had quickly taken shelter in the small tent against the relentless evening air. However, the wind squeezed itself through any crack and crevice it could find; biting Erik’s nose and ears. Though the cold Erik felt could not be compared to the harsh chill that wracked through Charles’ body. 

Earlier that afternoon, after he had finished setting up the tent, Erik had discovered a naked Charles swimming in the river. Years of boarding school had made him comfortable,  _ too _ comfortable, around other men and Charles had stripped off to freshen up, without thinking twice about the effect it could have on Erik; or the consequences it could have on his own health.

A deep chill had settled in Charles’ bones, and he shivered violently, despite the layers of blankets he had piled on.

Erik stifled a sigh and de-cocooned himself. He turned on the torch, and crawled over to where his pack lay. He unzipped it quickly with his abilities and pulled out a soft maroon sweater. It was almost snug on his own body, but would fit easily over Charles’ layered torso. 

“Here,” he grunted, tossing it toward the shivering heap that was Charles. 

Charles pushed the blankets off, and pulled the worn sweater over his head. 

“Thanks, sport,” Charles grinned, teeth knocking against each other. 

Erik raked his eyes over the smaller man’s body, worry pooling in his stomach. One too many times he had seen how the cold could impact a person; if soldiers hadn’t finished a person off, the chill would. 

Charles flinched suddenly, and Erik glowered.

“Charles,” he said tersely. 

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Charles said apologetically before blinking quickly; shuttering away what was probably pity. “I’m not that cold, don’t worry! Though, in hindsight, jumping into the river was a pretty crummy idea.” He rubbed his arms thoughtfully.

Erik shuffled back to his bedding, he made it halfway before Charles yelped. Erik tensed and snapped into a crouch, calling a dagger to him. He scanned the room, listening intently, keeping Charles in his peripherals at all times.

“My God, Erik! Calm down and put that bloody thing away!”

Erik did no such thing.

“There is no enemy! You look like a right fool. Just look, I remembered something!”

Erik turned cautiously, assessing the tent until he was certain they weren’t in any immediate danger. 

He threw a disgruntled look at Charles, “Don’t scream like-” He stopped.

Before him Charles smirked, his lips pursed in amusement. He shook an almost full bottle of scotch in front of him. Erik sighed. Charles pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and cocked an eyebrow in question, looking up at him through thick lashes.

Charles didn’t need mind control abilities, when that look could bait Erik into doing anything Charles wanted and then some.

**

With each swig of the bottle Charles grew more and more flushed. Whether he was warming up or getting tipsy, Erik couldn’t tell. He still spoke with his wits, rattling off facts about this gene or that molecule. 

Despite nodding and murmuring his agreement at the appropriate times, Erik was not concentrating. Why, when he could focus on the tips of Charles’ ears; pink and smooth. When he could focus on his mouth; soft and plush and welcoming. When he could focus on the bob of his adam’s apple, and imagine kissing it lightly, licking up along his neck, then hungrily devouring it; marring his perfect pale skin with Erik’s bite. Oh to silence Charles’ prattling and turn his words into moans. 

Erik was thankful for the heavy weight of the blankets that concealed his throbbing erection. 

Charles edged closer to him, and Erik dragged his eyes away from Charles’ neck to accept the bottle being passed to him. He took a swig. Then took a second when he noticed Charles’ proximity. The torch lit up his face warmly, and Erik could count the freckles on his nose. He smelled like scotch and river water, but underneath Erik could smell citrus and tea. Erik dipped his head slightly, leaning into the familiar comforting presence of Charles.  _ Why do anything, when he could take Charles in his arms and finally claim him.  _

Charles stopped talking. And the stuttering of Erik’s heart threw him back into the present. He twisted away. 

A third swig.

He closed his eyes as he heard Charles shifting behind him, getting ready for bed, no doubt. How obvious had he been? Were his thoughts as loud as his thundering heart? He too should probably get into bed and will away his lust, before morning broke and exposed his wanton intentions. He rose onto his knees. 

“Erik,” Charles whispered, closer behind then Erik had predicted.

Erik froze, not daring to move. He could feel the heat of Charles’ chest against his back, his breath warm against the back of his neck.

“Erik, turn around.” His voice was thick and heated, “please,” he almost begged. 

Erik bit his lower lip, stifling a heady moan. He turned slowly, wishing his track pants were more modest.

Before he had a chance to cover himself, Charles suddenly pressed a quick kiss onto his mouth. He pulled away just as suddenly, and Erik exhaled in shock at both the kiss and it’s quick end. Charles peered up at him, his pupils blown, his cheeks flushed, his chest rapidly rising and Erik longed to press himself firmly against his plush body. 

Instead he pulled away, turning around before coughing out, “You’re drunk.” 

Hurt flickered across the telepaths features. “Drunk, no. Tipsy, possibly.”

Erik remained still and silent; not trusting what he’d do or say in this moment. 

“Are  _ you _ drunk?” Charles asked quietly.

Erik shook his head once. 

Charles crept closer. He placed a hand gently on his shoulder, caressing the worn knit with his thumb. Erik almost purred.

“Do you want this?” Charles murmured, his mouth against Erik’s neck.

Erik nodded once.

Charles groaned and pressed his mouth against Erik’s neck and it took all of Erik’s control to not orgasm. Erik wanted,  _ needed _ , to be closer to Charles. He twisted in Charles’ arms to face him, and crushed his mouth fervently against those luscious lips. He wrapped his arms around Charles’ slight body, pulling him tight against Erik. Charles gasped as Erik’s full cock pushed against his stomach. Erik pushed him down onto the blankets, climbing on top of the smaller man, never breaking the kiss. 

Erik had lost his self control. Charles had offered himself up on a plate and Erik would not stop until both of them were sated. He broke away, his eyes hooded with longing.

“Are you warm enough?” His voice was gravelly, animal.

Charles whimpered and nodded.

“Good.”

Erik pulled Charles’ clothes off him, ripping them from his body and throwing them to the other side of the tent. Charles lay beneath him, soft, lush, and needing. A growl loosed itself deep from Erik’s throat as he eyed Charles’ exposed cock. Erik leant forward, bracing himself on his forearms, and kissed the spot where neck meets shoulder. Charles writhed beneath him and arched his back, panting keenly. 

Erik’s mouth moved further south, tonguing and biting Charles’ precious skin. He kissed Charles’ hip slowly, carefully, his face mere inches away from Charles’ erection. Charles bucked in anticipation and Erik halted. Charles moaned in disappointment. He gripped Charles’ hips tightly and looked up at him. 

“Greedy,” Erik smirked. 

“Please,” Charles panted, his thighs twitching in hot pleasure. 

Erik swept his tongue forcefully up the base of Charles cock. Charles cried out suddenly, his knee jerking. Erik took the head into his mouth, sucking gently, his tongue flicking along its slit then making lazy circles around its circumference; back and forth. With a final lick, Erik took the rest off Charles in him. Charles shouted, his body twitching fitfully, his eyes rolling back slightly. Erik dragged his mouth up and down his cock, sucking, licking, and swallowing. Charles’ breathing hitched and his hands moved to grip Erik’s head, his fingers weaving themselves into his short tresses. Charles’ hips canted and Erik choked slightly on the length of him. 

“E-Erik,” Charles stammered, his back arching.

Erik moaned in reply, and Charles whined at the feeling.

“I’m - I’m gonna-” Charles slurred.

Erik stilled, before releasing Charles and Charles almost cried in frustration. Erik reached up and untangled Charles’ demanding fingers from his hair.

“Not yet, darling,” he said soothingly. 

Erik knelt between his legs and looked down at him, at the lewd mess that was Charles and knew he wanted to fuck him. To feel his warmth around his own pulsing erection; to elicit more strangled, pleasure filled moans; to make him come from his cock alone. 

Erik tore his sweater off over his head, and shucked off his trackpants. His erection wildy evident and precum staining his underwear.

Charles sat up, his fingers traced the contours of Erik’s hardened torso. He kissed Erik’s collarbone gently and Erik’s head rolled back. Charles angled his chin, and kissed Erik’s neck slowly. He ran his hands down Erik’s side, his fingers gingerly toying at the band of Erik’s underwear. He pulled them down slowly, his mouth never stopping. Erik groaned as his cock was freed, and he pressed himself against Charles. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around the smaller man, bringing him even closer. Charles’ skin was warm and smooth against his own. Charles nipped at a spot below his jaw and Erik growled in pleasure.

He pushed the smaller man back down onto the blankets, and looked wildly around.

“My bag,” Charles gasped. 

Erik eyed him.

“I mean, I assume that’s what you’re looking for?”

In less than a minute, Erik had retrieved the lube from Charles’ bag, spread some onto his fingers, and had pushed Charles’ knee up to more easily access Charles’ arse. He froze, staring longingly at Charles’ hole, and without thinking Erik bent forward and tongued his entrance. Charles let loose a guttural moan of surprise and pleasure, egging Erik’s tongue to swirl further. Erik pushed his tongue inside and Charles went completely liquid and pliant.

Stars burst behind Erik’s eyes, and the pleasure roiling in his blood increased alarmingly. A purr coiled itself around the forefront of Erik’s mind, increasing its consistency with each slow drag of his tongue. The purr was familiar, however, not of his own origin, but Charles’. Erik smirked with the power of having undone Charles’ control. However, he needed him here, in the present. 

Erik held the smaller man’s thighs firmly, red blossoming underneath his strong grip. His mouth slid up Charles’ inner thigh and he bit down slightly; the mild pain grounding the telepath. Charles gasped, and the purring quietened slightly, but the pleasure in his veins still roared. 

Charles pushed himself onto his elbows, and peered down at Erik. His blue eyes, clouded with desire, dilated as Erik licked his lips. 

“Still with me?” Erik murmured. 

Charles nodded heavily, lazy with lust. 

“Good. Lie back, darling.” 

Lights popped behind his eyes by way of reply, as Charles leaned back, knees knocking with anticipation.

Erik reapplied lube to his fingers, and slowly lowered himself over Charles’ body, holding himself lightly above him. He looked down at Charles, savouring, for an instant, the flush of his face, the racing pulse below his jaw, the short pants of breath caressing his own face, before bringing his mouth down and kissing his soft lips. While lazily sucking Charles’ lower lip, Erik brought his hand down and circled Charles’ already stimulated hole. Charles tensed below him, his breath rising rapidly, the purring increasing. Erik teased him, casually swirling his finger around his entrance. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik tightly, pulling at him in need. 

“Erik, please, God-” Charles stammered. 

Erik obeyed and thrust a finger inside Charles. Charles cried out loudly, and Erik felt the muscles tense and loosen around his finger. Erik kissed Charles, stifling his moans with his mouth as Erik slid his finger in and out, curling it upwards and caressing the places that generated the loudest purring from Charles’ wayward psyche. Erik plunged a second, then a third finger inside, quelling his movements as Charles adjusted to the pressure inside him. He kissed Charles’ temple, his forehead, his jaw, as to caress away the pain. 

“Charles, darling?” he whispered.

“I’m fine,” Charles choked, “I need-” he fucked himself up and down on Erik’s fingers.

Erik groaned in longing, wanting to fill Charles with his own pulsing cock. Charles cried out ravenously, reading Erik’s mind.

“ _ Oh, God, yes now, please, Erik, _ ” Charles said non-verbally, accentuating each word with a thrust. Erik’s eyes rolled back with the pleasure of Charles filling his mind; flashes popped, purring massaged his muscles, and precum unintentionally wet his cock. 

Erik slowly but efficiently removed his fingers from Charles. Charles sat up onto his knees, quivering slightly, and took the lube from Erik’s hands.

“ _ Let me _ ,” he said inaudibly, pouring some lube into his open palm, and sliding his hand down Erik’s cock.

Erik moaned at the contact, at the warmth of Charles’ hands, at the languid strokes up and down his yearning cock. An image flashed in his mind;  _ of Charles in his lap, Erik buried inside him, biting Charles’ neck. Erik fucking up into him mercilessly while Charles’ climax took him over the edge.  _

Erik growled, almost coming into Charles’ pumping hand.

“Is that what you want?” Erik asked him hungrily. 

“Oh, God, yes,” Charles stammered.

Erik grabbed the smaller man, kissing him heatedly, pulling him forward until Charles’ chest was flush with his, his knees straddling either side of Erik’s hips. Erik angled his chin up, kissing Charles’ neck, his teeth grazing gently over his soft, pink skin. Charles loosed a shaky breath, a firework cracked in Erik’s vision. Erik looked up, scanning Charles’ face.

“You really like the biting?” Erik teased.

Charles flushed a deep crimson, and curled his fingers tightly into Erik’s hair. 

Erik took on the sight of the lewd mess sitting in his lap. “Oh, fuck,” he resigned and aggressively pulled Charles down on his cock.

Charles cracked; a devastating moan fled his lips as Erik filled him; his body liquefying in rapture. Erik thrust rhythmically into him. Charles’ forehead came to rest on Erik’s shoulder, his neck no longer supporting him, and Erik felt Charles’ deep groans reverberate along the column of his throat. Erik adjusted himself to sustain the telepaths melting body, clutching at the smaller man’s torso, gripping his sides with forceful fingers, guiding his body up and down on Erik’s cock. 

Charles thighs quivered around Erik’s narrow hips and his arms clung uselessly over Erik’s shoulders. Bright colours bloomed then detonated repeatedly in Erik’s vision until the tent fell away and all that remained was a waterfall of hues, and the tightness of Charles around his erection. 

“Charles,” Erik chided, before biting down hard on Erik shoulder; grounding him in the present. 

The colours evaporated and the tent reemerged as Charles cried deeply and tensed himself around Erik. Erik bit his own lip firmly, drawing blood, to stop from coming at the sudden change of tightness. He grasped at Charles more firmly, clutching at him as Charles’ body swiftly reverted from a jelly goo to an impatient, domineering force. Charles fucked himself vertically on Erik’s cock, while his fingers tugged at his hair. 

_ “Oh, fuck, God, Erik, oh,” _ permeated Erik’s mind, and Erik dragged his fingers down Charles’ back, clawing at the porcelain smooth skin until red lines marred its surface. 

“Come, Charles,” Erik demanded, his voice hoarse. “Now.”

Untouched, Charles came. Pure, overwhelming pleasure ripped through Erik, and he felt Charles come as if experiencing it with his own body. Erik felt a wetness between their bodies. He didn’t have a chance to hold back as his own pleasure destroyed him, filling Charles. 

With shaking limbs they held each other, savouring the long awaited union. Erik relished the feeling of Charles’ undone body clinging to him, and he breathed in his warm scent; his heart clattering. Charles’ breath was slowly regaining rhythm and he tilted his head up to face Erik. 

“That was,” Charles slurred, finally and unbelievably at a loss for words. 

Erik pushed Charles’ hair off his damp forehead before running his fingers from the top of his head down to the base of his skull. Charles whimpered in gratification and rested his forehead on Erik’s. Erik made soft soothing circles on Charles’ back until he was sure Charles breath had calmed and his muscles had recovered. 

“Come on, darling, up,” Erik murmured gently. 

Charles clung tighter, burying his face into Erik’s neck despite the chilling wind that was rapidly cooling the residual sweat on his skin. 

“Charles.”

“No,” he muffled in reply and Erik swooned. 

But they couldn't stay exposed to the cool night air much longer. So Erik blew coolly against Charles’ bruised skin, eliciting a cry of outrage as Charles shivered violently. 

“Bed,” he laughed, and helped ease Charles off him. 

Charles, lazy and spent, flopped back on top of the bedding. He closed his eyes and arrogantly preened as Erik cleaned him up with his own abandoned shirt, pausing occasionally to softly kiss the bruises that littered his body.

After pulling the multitude of blankets over them both, Erik leaned over Charles’ body, losing himself in the vast blue of his eyes.

“Mein schatz,” Erik whispered in adoration, before pressing his lips against Charles’; gently flicking his tongue along Charles’ bottom lip. And time was forgotten as they kissed listlessly without any hesitation. 

Nocturnal animals roamed, the river burbled, and the wind whined as it whipped between branches and tent flaps. Erik collected Charles in his arms and settled them both into a spooning position, with Erik’s nose pressed into the back of Charles’ hair. Erik breathed him in and closed his eyes. 

“Oh, the great outdoors,” Charles exclaimed with an outward sigh. “Do tell me again, Erik, all the  _ spectacular  _ things you'd rather be doing.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
